Fireflies
by moulinrouge32
Summary: Hinata and Naruto find some free time and go on a "date". Pure, fluffy goodness  .


Had this idea in my head for a while now, but I never thought to write it. Now I have a fanfic account it finally exists! This is my first Naruto fanfic! Like it says in the summary: it's purely fluff.

Enjoy!

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

_Me_: That would be slavery, and that's illegal XD

_Naruto_: *slaps forehead* Just ignore her…

Frogs chirping, a lazy breeze, clear skies, and a warm body next to hers. It was a wonderful night. She wiggled in the grass to get more comfortable, leaning farther upon his chest. He smiled at this, wrapping an arm around her to keep her safely in place. Her heart fluttered like a leaf in the wind, and she couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her face. They had been dating for years, but being alone in each other's presence was still just as exhilarating as ever, like they might be caught together at any moment.

Perhaps it was because moments like these were few and far between. Amid missions, family obligations, friends, and personal grooming they hardly found enough time to eat let alone go on a date. Today was one of those rare occasions. No missions. No family. No friends. Just each other, at last.

"I – Is it weird that I'm kind of cold right now?" Hinata asked. Naruto chuckled at her stutter. She was so afraid of being judged. He'd told her a million times to not care what others thought of her, but being Hinata, she always put others before herself. It was one of her flaws that he loved.

"No, it's not. That just means you'll have to get closer to me," he replied with a smirk. She gave him a pat on the chest for his insinuation, but moved closer nonetheless. They closed their eyes and realized they both were breathing in unison, and Hinata imagined she could feel the earth breathing underneath them as well. She sighed in satisfaction and at the same time heard Naruto do the same. They looked at each other and laughed.

A flash of lime. He stopped laughing and looked where it had been, but it was gone now. He turned back to Hinata. Another one! But closer to the forest this time. He smiled.

Getting up from his comfortable position and ignoring Hinata's adorable little 'Huh…?' face, he prowled towards the place where he last saw a blink. He waited and then saw it again. The green dot left an after image in his vision, and he used that to not take his eye off one that area. He zeroed in on one particular spot, and finally tracked it down to a single blade of grass. Putting a cupped palm on either side he swept the bug off the blade and trapped it in a finger cage.

Making his way back over to Hinata he could feel the bug roaming around on his palm, exploring its fleshy prison.

"What did you just do?" She asked innocently, looking at his cupped hands.

"I caught something."

"What is it?"

He settled in beside her and un-cupped his hands. Nothing happened.

"…did you lose it?" He laughed loudly at this.

"Just watch."

A light blinked, like a mini neon light, right on the palm of Naruto's hand. She gasped.

"Oh! A firefly!" He smiled at her reaction. "They're so beautiful."

"Really? I think they're kinda creepy looking in the daytime…" said Naruto, letting it crawl off the tip of his forefinger and onto Hinata's outstretched hand.

"W – Well, I suppose they _are_ sort of odd looking in the light. But there's more to them than just looks," she said as she twisted her palm, watching it crawl over the back of her hand. It blinked twice.

"Oh? And what is that?" he asked, leaning back into the soft grass and enjoying hearing her talk.

"Umm… I - In the daytime they're just like any other insect, anonymous among the rest. But during the night-time, they reveal what they truly are." It made its way up her forearm, tickling the hairs.

"I suppose, their m – mysterious too. Wherever you're looking, they're not there. You only ever see them out of the corner of your eye. L – Like certain stars you can't see looking straight on." She guided it onto her left hand, holding it up to gaze at it. The firefly cast a green glow on her darkened cheeks.

Sometimes she surprised him so much. It was at times like these he felt himself fall even more in love. What she had just said was so deep and thoughtful, yet she had said it so casually, like she was just stating something that was on her mind. Lightly grasping her hand he blew gently on the firefly and it took flight. Not releasing her hand, he drew her into a loving kiss, ignoring her surprise. She responded in due time, putting just as much love into hers. Eventually they came apart, foreheads still touching.

"I love you." He said simply.

"I love you too." She answered, not stuttering at all.

Around them blinked the fireflies.

The End

Hope you liked it! Don't hesitate to review! 3


End file.
